


End of Daybreak

by Tahemalie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Forced Marriage, Love Triangle, Moon/Sunchild AU, Multi, You guys got a storm coming, medival-ish, that kinda stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahemalie/pseuds/Tahemalie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata are two princes of different kingdoms: Umbra and Lumen. Because of a annual ritual, which happens every 100 years, the two come into a rather funny situation. When they both decline, however, it has more consequences than they initially thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I've wanted to post this for the longest time! This is all based on an AU, moon/sunchildren. This is going to be roughly 20 chapters long. For all the Kagehina shippers: I hope you can stand Hinata's part. This is not going to happen the entire book but only this chapter and a few others. You've been warned, it'll become clear once you read it. Hope you enjoy!

The courtyard was sparsely filled with people this time of day. It was barely light, only a few hues of the big sun peeking over the horizon and sending her rays of warmth over the stretching area. It filled the sky with beautiful colors, from dark blue as a remainder of the sky at night, to a deep orange that sometimes blended in perfectly with the yellow orb flying in the sky. The moon was still in the sky, filled with white tones as it lowered slowly while the sun rose, like a magnet would repel its same pole. Dew sparkled as light hit the small droplets of water, hanging from leafs and stems, waiting to drop and entwine with the earth. It was mostly silent, though early birds singing and the rooster’s cock-a-doodle-doo indicated dawn had arrived. 

That wasn’t the only sound that filled the air. In the courtyard, the soft sounds of swords collapsing filled the air, soft pants escaping bodies as their blades disconnected after a brief tug-of-war between the two owners.

Kageyama slid back on the sandy ground, wiping his forehead with his arm. “Kei,” he panted, his face pulled into a serious, concentrated face. “No actual blows, I saw your intentions, you dumbass.”

Tsukkishima licked his lower lip, the corners of his point forming a menacing smirk. “What, can’t the King handle a simple blow? How disappointing,” he taunted, pulling his glasses further up his nose. He arched his back as he readied himself for the next attack. Kageyama admitted that Tsukkishima was a strong soldier, well-trained and smart. Apart from that, he was a jerk. 

“How dare you talk like that,” he snarled, launching himself forward in a swift, reckless movement. However, he was too late as his sword collapsed again, sending a kling in the air. He could see the other’s eyes piercing in him, mocking Kageyama. Tsukishima clicked his tongue. “I can’t help it you’re wea-”

He hadn’t had time to finish his sentence as Kageyama backed away, causing the blonde-haired to lose his balance. Kageyama swiftly swept his feet against his calfs, causing the guard to fall on his knees before Kageyama. He pointed the tip of his weapon to Kei’s throat, a cold look on his face as he tried to back away from the sword. Kageyama was proud, yet didn’t show this as he lifted his head, held the pose for a second, before swinging his sword elegantly and putting it back in his sheathe.

“I won,” he stated, pushing his damp hair back. Kageyama didn’t notice the chilly hair, his chest sweaty underneath his simple clothing. “Now, rest, Kei. And think about waking me up in the middle of the night again and I will, in fact, kill you.” His voice was stern, looking at how Kei stood up to make sure he didn’t draw his sword again. 

“Since when does the King decide to let his peasants rest? What a dictatorship.” Kageyama gave him a dead look and walked away after Tsukishima’s sword was hidden away. Even though it was a friendly match, it was always important to never turn your back on other’s swords. He sighed, his hot breath forming clouds of smoke in the chilly morning air as he walked to the door. He really didn’t have time for the man’s witty comments.

Kageyama stopped for a second, looking over his shoulder and catching a glimpse of a body lunging at him. It was almost like a shadow; quick and without a clear shape. In an instant, he drew his sword and kicked the creature against a wall, his sword threatenly poking in the other’s neck. “Kei. It’s over.”

The boy was thickly swallowing, head heaved and staring with dark eyes to Kageyama. “Your senses are sharp as always, King,” Kageyama’s eye twitched. “I was just testing you.”

“You can stop that,” he growled, wishing he was bigger than his guard so he could actually be intimidating towards him. Instead, Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, looking down, unimpressive. 

I’m sorry, King.” Even though Kageyama had a slight hate for Kei, the apology made him loosen his grip. Kageyama hid his sword again in his sheath, walking back to the door and leaving Tsukishima in the morning dawn. 

The door opened with a creak and fell back with a thud. He let go of a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, letting himself briefly rest against the castle walls. His breath was burning in his throat and his lungs were squirming for more air. He should stop holding his breath during battles. His feet found their way to his room, small and cold yet filled with morning colors as the sun shone through the big window.

Kageyama Tobio was a prince of pure blood from the nightly kingdom Umbra. Not a king, not yet at least. He despised the word, knowing that the word didn’t have a good influence for everyone. There were, as always, people who despised the one in power, though Kageyama's father was a fair man. Kageyama's family was known for the power over its night, feared by outsiders as Children of the Moon. They had an amazing background when it came to battle -powerful, seemingly unnoticeable when people snook up. Kageyama felt blessed that he had this power in all forms, though he also had the negative points: terrible communication and social skills, especially towards anyone he'd never seen before

He quickly stripped his shirt off, throwing it on the floor as his raven hair fell back into place. a yawn escaped his mouth, letting himself fall on the bed. He should stop letting his guard, Tsukishima Kei, interrupt his sleep. But the man knew his weak points so it most of the time lead to a nightly practice battle between swords. He was drenched with damp sweat, covering his defined muscles and scars in a layer of dew. he should be taking a bath now, but he couldn't find the energy to walk across the hallway. He would fall asleep in the bathtub, anyway. 

Though the sun came out, Kageyama didn't find it troublesome sleeping through the heat of the spring's hues, it was even fairly comfortable. His breath calmed down again, shutting his eyes and letting himself drift off into a slumber. It was easy to sleep for Kageyama, his body straining and squirming from overtraining. He was a peaceful sleeper, unless someone would interrupt him, which happened right now. 

A tall man knocked on the door, not waiting for an answer as he barged in through the wooden door. “Yo, Tobio,” he muttered in a low voice that could often be seen as “attractive” or “sexy”. The man knew it himself and used it to his advantage -only for small situations.

The prince groaned, turning around so his face was buried in his gigantic pillow. “Not not, Kuroo,” he grumbled, voice muffled. “Kei battled me again tonight. I need rest.”

Kuroo let out a husky laugh, leaning against the elegant framework of the door. “This is not about girls, Tobio. It’s your dad.” Kageyama’s eyes shot open, lifting himself off the bed. “Bet you don’t want to let him wait.”

Kageyama knew that Kuroo was right. Even though his father was a good ruler, towards his son he wasn´t the easiest one. He complained about his “royal duties” way too much, yet spending time with his son was out of the picture. Kageyama didn´t really mind, though. He and his father didn´t quite get along that well, and when they were together (often forced by his mother), it would only lead to a series of awkward moments. It was better this way, though he would’ve liked to know what it was like to have a decent, caring father. He was still doing his job, though, making sure that Tobio got what he wanted. 

Kageyama sighed, sitting up against his will. Bags under his eyes seemed to be more prominent and match his eye color. “Tell him that I’ll be refreshing and I’ll be there shortly.” He yawned, stretching his arms. The commander that stood in the doorway raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Kei again?” Kageyama nodded, climbing off the bed. “You should turn him down when he asks you to battle him, prince,” Kuroo folded his arms, his back against the wall. “I mean, it’s obviously draining you. Why don’t you just rest?”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. That was exactly what he was doing, until he got interrupted by the army’s commander. He grabbed some of his neatest clothes, knowing that his father would appreciate that. “Dumbass, I was doing that until you came.” He stretched his back, tense muscles flexing under his tanned, scarred skin. 

A chuckle escaped the commander, leaving Kageyama to look at him with a piercing gaze. Kuroo put his hands up. “I’m talking about at night, Tobio-kun. You don’t have to live up to the entire Lumen kingdom literally. We’re still human, after all.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, trotting to Kuroo tiredly. He grabbed the doorknob in his hands. “This is an order, Kuroo. Go away and let me dress,” Kuroo let out a laugh as the word slipped seriously past the prince’s lips. He gave him a piercing, annoying look. “And fix your hair while you’re at it.”

“Okay, first of all, rude,” Kuroo said, pointing up a finger. “Second of all, I wouldn’t mind seeing your... thing” Kageyama’s eyes widened, biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from slapping him. ”Don’t worry, I also like va-” He never got to finish his sentence as the door smashed close in his face, Kageyama’s face flushing in an embarrassing red as he realized what the commander tried to say. He knew that Kuroo didn’t have a sexual preference, and he knew that Kuroo, in fact, wouldn’t mind seeing his lower areas. But he didn’t know Kuroo was so open about it. Unfortunately for him, Kuroo didn’t have a chance with the prince. Though his father thought Kuroo was a cunning and smart leader, he wouldn’t accept him as Kageyama’s husband. Apart from that, Kageyama did see why people would be attracted to him, his nonchalant look and his hair was messy but sexy messy at the same time, though it didn’t make Kageyama all lighthearted inside. In fact, the prince didn’t know about love, but he knew he was destined to marry a woman for the future of Lumen. There was supposed to be a new king one day. He also knew that Kuroo flirted with everyone and was just joking, much to Kageyama’s relief.

He opened the door once he knew Kuroo was gone and he stripped himself to his underwear. He walked across the hallway, entering a big bathroom that had a gigantic, starlit sky painted on one wall. It was truly an enchanting picture, and though he'd seen it since he was little, he found new things every time. This time, he noticed that the stars were surrounded by a very dark purple, almost the same color as the dark blue sky. 

He stripped completely naked, letting himself engulf in the warm, steaming water. He threw his head back against the edge of the tub, letting his tense body relax completely. His muscles were strained from the excessive training, his mind tired of keeping alert. He didn't turn Tsukishima down because he had this menacing, challenging aura over him. He was smart and knew exactly how to hit Kageyama's nerve. It was infuriating and he didn't want to back down. But it was taking its toll.

After briefly washing his body and hair, he dried himself and slipped on his formal clothing. His father wanted him to dress and act as a prince, which he agreed to. But he had a small dislike for the formal clothing, if the only thing he was going to do is sitting around. It consisted out of dark blue clothing, a moon drawn on the back. Sure, it looked fancy and it fitted Tobio, but he felt too dressed up in it. 

After he was looking quite decent, he slowly made his way to the throne room, where he knew his dad would be, sitting in his towering throne on a pedestal, gazing down at everyone that walked in its sight. 

On his way, servants crossing paths with him bowed down, giving him a "good day majesty" as they passed by. Kageyama never responded to them, purely because he didn't want any long conversations and wasn't allowed if he followed his dad's rules. _Maids and servants are lower and must not be talked with_. Those syllables were implanted since he could understand words. The only exception were the higher ranks and personal guards, which both Kuroo and Kei belonged to.

The guards that stood on duty next to the big, metal doors lowered their spears and opened the door. Kageyama heaved his head, having done this routine way too often. His pointy, thin eyes made his look intimidating, exactly what it was intended to look like.

The room was big and hollow. Hues of sunlight peeked through the windows and cast a duplicate as a shadow on the wooden floor, following every step until it disappeared when it ended. Kageyama's footsteps echoed through the hall, kneeling down in front of the throne. "Father," he muttered, looking down at the dark red carpet. "What is it you desire?"

A low and deep laugh filled the room as a shadow crossed his legs. "Good day, Tobio. How's the morning treating you?" His voice had a cold undertone. "I heard from Tetsuro that you and Kei were quarreling again. I would tell you to rest for today, but unfortunately, I have a quest for you, son. Rise."

Kageyama obeyed silently, eyebrows furrowed. "What, for today? Why on such a short notice?!" His voice was curious and sounded like his father, though it wasn't as low. "Can't I do this tomorrow?"

A fist slammed on a throne. "No, you listen to my orders. This is about the future of our kingdom." There came the crap again. How many times did his father introduce him to a girl?  
"Dad, I'm not going to meet another girl," he mutters, eyes diverting to rest on the ground. "I have tried several times, the right one will come one day."

The king stood up and walked towards Tobio, laying a big hand on his shoulder. His face was broader than Kageyama's, eyes slightly bigger and less pointy, though he did have his jaw. "This is a different kind, prince. This is about Lumen’s pact."

Kageyama knew the name. He sighed, squinting his eyes shut. “Fine. Only for Umbra.”

**

Giggles were heard in the small garden. Countless flowers in all the colors bloomed, bees buzzing and butterflies gliding on the stream of the wind. Two people ran through the yard, the male chasing the female. A playful squeak filled the place when the male's arms formed around the female's body and lifted her. 

"Shou!" She squealed, her feet dangling. "Let me go!"

Hinata's head placed in the woman's neck. "Not until I get a kiss," he sing-songed. "It's been an hour since my last one, Hitoka-chan!"

A blush formed on Yachi's face. "Greedy," she mumbled as Hinata lowered her and gently put her down. 

They'd known each other since they were toddlers in the cradle. Even though Hinata was a prince, the two had been close because Yachi was a friend of the family, their former generations always by the royal’s side. It was just the way things went. 

Hinata's eyes met Yachi as a pout formed on his face. He put a finger in the air. "Only one," he compromised. “Then I’ll shut up.”

Yachi thickly swallowed. "Okay. Last one," she whispered, closing her eyes and readying herself.

Hinata took in her delicate features. She squeezed her eyes when she closed, cheeks slightly puffed as her blonde hair danced in the wind. She was beautiful, and smaller than himself. He liked girls that were smaller than him, it would make Hinata feel taller. On her pale face were some small freckles from the amount of sun. They were adorable and would be most noticeable in the summer’s heat. Her lips were tucked out and Hinata remembered the delicate and soft feeling of them, colored with a salmon pink shade. Her white floral dress drifted on the wind’s wing and a fitting white rose stuck in her hair. Yachi was beautiful, and Hinata loved her. But there was something in her expression he didn’t like as much, but he couldn’t put a finger on it. Maybe she just had a bad day?

Hinata’s hand found her cheek, slightly red. He stepped closer, letting his other hand tuck away a strand of hair behind her ear, only to let it linger longer. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, eyes lovingly staring. 

A huff left Yachi’s mouth, the blush becoming more prominent. “J-just get it over with,”  
she muttered, flustered. A chuckle escaped his lips. She was so funny -he really liked her “I’m not really into you” humor. 

Hinata leaned slowly in, eyes closing as his lips neared hers. He could hear her breath quicken, probably from excitement, Hinata thought. It was odd, though. They had kissed many times before.

When Hinata’s lips brushed against hers, a set of hands pulled on Hinata’s clothing, making the distance between their lips bigger again.

“Hi-na-ta!” A voice yelled at him, from behind. Hinata already recognized the person, his voice could be heard from at least Umbra. “I appreciate you trying to kiss your girl to get to me, but those lips are needed elsewhere, pretty boy.” He pulled Hinata down and dragged him along the ground. Hinata was only slightly taller, but walking when someone pulled you down was surprisingly hard. 

Hinata put his heels in the ground, causing Noya to trip, earning a giggle from Yachi once she laid her eyes on the scene. He gave her a gentle smile before returning to Noya. "Noya-senpai," he started, curiosity peaking in his voice. Noya's eyes met the prince, slightly flushed by the way he got addressed. Hinata knew how to get his guard's attention. "Where am I needed then?" 

That made Noya laugh loudly. "Gosh, you don't remember?" Hinata shook his head, frowning slightly. "You'll remember on the way. We're late, anyway!"  
He didn't have time to give Yachi his goodbye kiss, protesting slightly as he got pulled along. "Bye, Hitoka-chan! We'll finish once this is done!"

What Hinata didn't notice was that Noya's eyes lit in confusion once the words slipped past the prince's lips

They made their ways to the horse stalls, where two horses were saddled up and ready to go. Both had saddlebags on either side. Hinata's advisor and best friend, Kenma, was gently patting the mane of a grey horse. Once he heard Hinata greet him, a smile emerged on his face. "Hello, Shou," he greeted back, turning away from Hinata to grab a white cape. He threw it over him as soon as Hinata made his way to him. "Hi, Kenma! Are you going too?"  
The advisor closed the cape off by attaching the edge of one side to Lumen's golden emblem's back on the other. "Yes," he muttered softly. "Noya's going to stay here. It's going to be just like old times."

Hinata smiled at the nostalgic thought. They used to go out and ride horses, or play out in the woods. Usually, Yachi would come too. "How about Yachi?" he asked, pulling up his hood. "Is she coming too?"

Kenma frowned slightly. "No," he replied. Hinata wondered why Kenma reacted the way he did, but he didn't question it. "Are you ready to go-"

The advisor got interrupted by a small scream from a child. "Shou!" She cried, throwing her arms around Hinata. "I'm gonna miss you!"

Out of instinct, the prince wrapped his arms around her. "Natsu," he replied, giving her a hug. "It'll be fine." He smiled, placing a kiss on his sister's forehead. 

"But Nii..." she whined, letting Hinata giggle.

"Take care of Hitoka-chan, okay?" He whispered. She nodded, letting go of Hinata so he could step on his horse. The prince rubbed the horse's nose before lifting himself on the horse, cape elegantly draped over its back. Hinata loved riding horse, childhood memories popping into his mind. He felt tall, finally able to look down to the people below him. His advisor handed him his sword, attaching it to his pants. It was a short one, made of a light steel. As usual, Kenma also took Hinata’s longbow and the filled quiver that belonged to it, binding the leather strap around his shoulder. He grinned at Kenma, enjoying the feel of weaponry on him. Sure, it was weighing him down, but Hinata loved archery. It was one of the things he was good at, unlike close-combat battling. 

He waited for Kenma to hunch himself on his horse as well, giving Natsu a small wave as he left the ranch. The sound of hoofs clattered on the stone road, leading out the castle’s gate into the city.

Hinata was a prince that didn’t bother status. Sure, he was a prince, but he saw the folk as normal people. Heck, he saw himself as a normal person. He didn’t care about the fancy things. The road sloped downhill, the city approaching as they lowered further. The capital was truly gorgeous: the castle was located on top of a hill, having view on the city, but stretching out in far farmlands and forests, disappearing over other hills. The sky was blue, white cotton clouds drifting across it as the sun’s rays painted the landscape a bright, vibrant green. The red rooftops of the capital’s houses shimmered slightly, streets busy. The further the two went down, the more chaotic it became; from high nobles who would gently bow down, giving the prince a nice greeting, to small boys dressed in brown, torn cloths that looked like they once held potatoes who almost got trampled by horses. Hinata pulled the bridles, leading the horse to the sides as the child almost got trampled, squeaking in shock.

Hinata saw Kenma roll his eyes as the prince stepped off his horse and directed the leather straps to him. “We don’t have time for this, Shou,” he whined softly. Hinata shrugged as he crouched down, smiling as he held out the boy’s hand, who was laying on the ground. “Are you okay, little guy?” he muttered. The boy looked at him in shock. A prince was kneeling down for him and offering his hand?

He took the prince’s hand, lifting himself up. “Y-yeah, mister prince,” he stuttered. Hinata giggled, reaching for his saddle bag. He took out an apple and gave it to the boy, who looked awfully hungry.

“You can just say Shouyou, little guy,” he smiled as the boy accepted the apple and bit in it. A taller girl, presumably older but dressed just as badly, laid a hand on the guy’s shoulder, protectively pulling him closer.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Hinata chuckled, grabbing another apple and handing it to the girl “It’s the least I could do for people who almost got trampled by me. What are your names?” Hinata assumed the boy was five, the girl around the teens. Their light brown hair had the same shade, yet cut asymmetric. The boy’s hair definitely needed a trimming, their bodies smudged with dirt.

“T-thank you, prince,” the girl muttered, eagerly biting down in the apple. They looked at each other, giggling as they waved goodbye, a woman calling them from down the street. Hinata waved back, a smile planted on his face.

“Jeez, Shou,” Kenma commented as he stepped on the horse again. “Hanging out the hero..?”

“Hey, I have to take care of my people!” he scowled, rolling his eyes as he pinched the horse, earning a neigh from it as it set off in a trot.

It took them quite a while before they found the place they’ve been looking for, appareantly. It was hidden inside a forest, dark and looming. Hinata didn’t remember what Noya was talking about, curiosity crowing as a elegant building, filled with vines, became visible before the two. It looked like an abandoned church, the white stones crumpling yet still held together by the greenery that formed around the sides. The wooden, mahogany door was starting to rot, pieces missing along the bottom.

Hinata’s eyes darted to Kenma’s, who were looking at the building with awe. He then laid his eyes on Hinata. “You have to do it from here, Shou,” he mumbled. “You’re surprisingly calm…”

Hinata’s eyebrows furrowed as Kenma turned around. “Good luck, Shou,” he gave him a small smile, Hinata returning it with a slightly forced grin. He sighed, stepping off his horse and bringing it to a small shed. He noticed another horse was in there too. What was going on here?

He took the bags off the horse, giving it a pat to compliment it as he started to dismantle the saddle and headstall and putting it to the side. His mind was lost in thoughts, wondering what was going to happen. What should he expect? A battle? Sacrifice? A shiver ran past his spine at the last thought. He wasn’t an offer, was he? He nervously gulped, placing the stuff in the rack as he closed the door, making his way inside.

Hinata had to admit the inside looked way better than the outside. The walls were a blinking white, elegant, enchanting swirls of paint meeting wall. “Gwah…” he whispered out, voice echoing as the saddle bags filled with supplies bounced on his jog.

Then he entered the main hall. It was big, echoing, empty to say the least. The ceiling was high, paintings of the night sky and the daylight blending in, meeting in fantastic colors as they mingled in perfect harmony. He loved the picture already and had the greatest urge to lay down and just stare.

So that’s what he did. He sat down, placing the bags and his weaponry on the side. The rinkling of the sword meeting the ground filled the place, his hands supporting his head as he stared up. He took in the picture. This was some fine art, Hinata thought. It was seldom he saw so many colors mingling so perfect. 

He didn’t know for how long he laid down, just gazing up and looking at the big differences and the transitions of colors, when suddenly a face illuminated his view. “Who in Astrum’s name are you?” the voice demanded. It was low, demanding and seemingly cold.

“I’m Shouyou,” he greeted, impatient. “Could you move your head? I’m looking at a painting here.”

The blue eyes from the person above him scowled, completely ignoring Hinata’s question. “Is Shouyou your first or last name?” Jeez.. Hinata thought. Why was he so demanding? The prince didn’t feel very comfortable with people like this. Hinata sat up, jumping on his legs and drawing the sword.

“What? You wanna fight? Who are you, anyway?” He slightly bounced, both hands formed around the leather-wrapped hold. The man in front of him, Hinata noticed, was a head taller than him, dressed in a dark blue that almost could be seen as black. His raven hair was sleek and shiny, and all his features were sharp on his tan skin: from his eyes, ends pointing up and almost scarily gazing back, his jaw line, defined and almost geometrical. Heck, even his lips look like they could pierce something.  
The man sighed, eyes rolling as he drew his sword. He looked focused, the kling of the sheathe disappearing around the sword filling the temple. Hinata put his sword up, which was small in comparison. The swords connected swiftly. _Shiiiit_ , Hinata thought, feeling the immense strength of the other clash against his, arms scrawny compared to the man in front of him. The man turned his sword in circles, causing Hinata to lose his. Fear met the prince’s eyes as the mysterious, apparently super-skilled warrior pointed the tip of his sword against Hinata’s throat. He thickly swallowed, making his way back. Instead of walking straight on, he felt the quiver against his ankles, too late to do something as he stumbled backward, pinned against the ground without a weapon but a knife t

“Listen here, you dimwit,” the voice talked, low and hoarse and surprisingly good to the ear. “I don’t know why a little warrior came here for royal business. You look like you’re twelve. I am Kageyama Tobio, little orange-haired dwarf, and I want to know where the princess of Lumen is.” Hinata was now pinned against a bench, eyes wide and staring in shock. “Just tell me your last name and your occupation, and I’ll let you go and run off, Lumen child. You can go and ask your little princess to finally come around.”

Okay, that infuriated Hinata. Not only was this man extremely rude to him, he also wanted Natsu? No way. Somehow, the name Kageyama rang familiar in Hinata’s ears, but he didn’t know where it came from. “Uh.. I don’t know, Kageyama,” he snapped. “Maybe I’ll tell you if a sword isn’t poking against my throat.” 

This supposed Kageyama lifted his chin, looking down as he removed the sword and put it back in his sheathe. “Fine,” he grumbled, folding his arms. “Don’t think I’m afraid to kill you. I have royal business here, you know.”

Hinata frowned, standing up. “Royal business..?” he muttered, curiously tilting his head. “What is your occupation, then?”

That seemed to be a sensitive spot. He saw Kageyama’s jaw tense, eyes narrowing down in an even worse scowl. “What,” the man exclaimed, clearly annoyed. “You don’t know me? Not even by name? Dumbass!” A hand found the man’s hair, pushing it back and walking around the church to walk his stress off. “I can’t believe it..” 

Hinata chuckled. “What, bad day for you? I don’t know you-” His speech got interrupted when the other’s fingers clenched the other’s collar, pulling him closer.

“I’m Kageyama Tobio from the Umbra Kingdom,” he hissed, face close against Hinata’s “I’m the rightful heir of the throne and I have business here with the princess of Lumen. Go! Shoo!” He let go of Hinata’s collar and threw him back, causing him to stumble.

“Listen here you prick,” Hinata muttered, voice surprisingly calm. “I am Hinata Shouyou from the Lumen kingdom. I’m the rightful heir to the throne and why do you have business with Natsu?” He mocked Kageyama’s voice. 

But Kageyama didn’t seem to care. Eyes widened, a finger making his way up and pointing at Hinata. “You’re a prince?!” he exclaimed, earning a nod from Hinata. What was the big deal? This Umbra prince showed up. “Oh my… Y-you.. We..” He stuttered, stumbling over words. 

“What, didn’t expect me to be a prince? What are we doing here anyway?”

Kageyama’s eyes turned as big as a plate, backing down. “Y-You don’t even know what we’re doing here?!” His voice was squeaky by now, high pitched and reflected back by the temple’s walls. 

“Yeah, do you?” Hinata frowned. “Noya -my guard- said I’d know on the way, but I don’t.” He licked his lips, confusion striking as he tried to remember why he was here with a prince from the opposite kingdom. Nothing.

Kageyama sighed, seemingly defeated. “Do you even have history classes..?” he muttered, clearly giving up on this situation. “Well.. I might as well give you everything, you dumbass. Long ago, about thousand years, the Astrum chose two kingdoms to represent day and night, these were Umbra and…” he fell silent, making Hinata raise a brow. How does one forget those names? “Linnen.”

“Lumen,” Hinata corrected, starting to get pissed off. Were all Umbra’s like this? 

“Yes, that yeah,” he continued. “Every so-many years-“

Hinata became impatient. “Get to the damn point, ass!” he exclaimed, making Kageyama blink a few times in confusion. 

“Very well,” Kageyama cleared his throat, a blush appearing on his face as his eyes darted away. “We’re supposed to muh..mah..mine...marry.. and produce a healthy... offspring in 48 hours.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Hinata and Kageyama are supposed to marry. What now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter! Hopefully some questions will be answered in this chapter for you!

What?

Kageyama could see the word plastered on his face. His eyes, brown and quite big, found Kageyama's, taking in his body in utter shock. What, this prince didn't know it?

This Lumen prince, supposed to be the Child of the Sun, the thing that keeps the people living, doesn't know about the Pact?

Kageyama's mind kept filling with more questions: what else doesn't this kid know? How old is he anyway? And, he's a guy. He couldn't believe his ears.

Something shot through Kageyama once he realised that. He didn't have any problems with it being a male, but his father did. And not even a small one.

And how were they supposed to make offspring if neither of them had a-

His thoughts got interrupted when a finger pointed at him, making him frown. "You're lying, this is all a joke!" Hinata exclaimed, jumping in a defensive position. Kageyama raised a brow. "Noya did this, didn't he?" He laughed, trying to giggle the embaressment off. "Yeah, Noya would do it. I don't know how you know him, though. Oh well."

Kageyama shook his head, sighing. "Listen up, kid. Who the heck is this Noga?"

"Noya, idiot," he corrected, once again. Kageyama didn't feel guilty for using the wrong names. "He's my guard. But if you don't know him, who was it then? Kenma? Natsu, Hitoka-chan? Oikawa? Oh, it could be him! He'd do that!"

Kageyama's temper began to run out as he stepped closer to Hinata, who backed away in return. "Do you even get education? This stuff is all in textbooks." He got a hold of Hinata's collar, turning his hand and lifting the small prince off the ground. He could see the boy thickly swallow. "You're an absolute idiot. I'm not doing it."

"W-well, I'm not doing it either!" He retorted. "Put me down!"

Fine, Kageyama had to admit that he was a fellow prince and should be handled with respect. But he was an idiot. How does one go in that situation? He let go of him, making Hinata fall to the ground and land on his feet with a thud.

"Man, you're really a pain," he muttered, looking away. Kageyama formed his hand into a fist to keep himself composed. "So, mr. Walking Textbook, what if we don't have a child? Does, like, the world fall into chaos?"

Honestly, Kageyama couldn't remember. He was forced to study on the history of the country, but he wasn't a super smart person either. He shrugged, trying to sound confident. "No, of course not, dumbass."

"Okay, that's settled then. I'm going back, bye! Nice meeting you, ass." Hinata grabbed his weaponry and saddlebags. His voice was filled with sarcasm and that infuriated Kageyama. He dug his nails in his palms to keep himself from attacking.

Kageyama stared in disbelief. "Bye," he said with gritted teeth. Steps echoed in the hallway as the boy made his way out. 

Kageyama sighed, deciding on going whenever the clattering hoofs of Hinata's horse would fill the forest and march away. He turned around, sighing, as he explored the place a bit more. He might as well when he was here, right?

The halls were empty and filled with paintings of the Earth's sky, sometimes filled with stars and sometimes filled with white clouds. It showed rituals, people that looked unbelievely dull against the vibrant beings in the middle. He didn't know what it meant. He opened a small door, revealing a bedroom meant for two. Yuck. This place was too weird for Kageyama's liking. His face formed in slight disguist as he realised what happened before him there. 

Then loud footsteps filled the hallway. Confusion lit Kageyama's face as he turned around on instinct, revealing the bouncy hair of the orange-haired boy, bags hung over his shoulder and his white cape (he noticed the inside was a dark red) spread out and glided over the soft stream of the wind. He had to say, the boy wasn't ugly in any way; his hair was bright and spiky and reminded him of sunset, his amber eyes seemed to be lightened with fire and sparkle, his skin was pale and he could see small freckles hanging on his nose, and his small posture was suprisingly cute. Not that it mattered, Kageyama thought. He was an ass, for Astrum's sake.

"Kageyama! We can't leave!" He panted out, dropping the bag as his face formed into a scowl. _What, was this a prank? When would it open again?_ He didn't read about not beig able to leave! _Well, maybe no one attempted to. That could make sense, right?_ Kageyama didn't know. He stared with a sense of disbelief at the boy.

"What, you mean we're locked in here?!" he commented, chin intimidatingly lifted in the air. "Did you pull instead of push?"

"Yes I did! Drop the grumpy attidute," he grumbled, folding his arms as he looked away. "How long is it gonna take before the doors unlock, mr. Walking Textbook?"

Okay, now Hinata was getting on his nerves. "I'm not a walking textbook! And I told you before, it's 48 hours." Kageyama’s patience was running out. He tapped his foot against the marble floor.

“Jeez, someone’s short-tempered..” Hinata commented, rolling his eyes as he diverted his gaze from the prince. _Okay, that’s it,_ Kageyama thought.

“I’m not short-tempered, dumbass!” he snapped, his blue eyes cold. He bit the inside of his cheek to calm down again. “Two days. I’m not going to talk to you, I’m not going to ask anything to you, I’m going to stay away as far as possible. Understood, moron?!”

Hinata seemed to be startled by the demanding tone, hastily nodding. “Y-You wanna fight?” he stuttered, putting his fists up.

“No, I’m not fighting you.” Kageyama turned around and made his way further down the hall, stomach grumbling. He hadn’t eaten anything, too little time to eat. Fortunately, as he opened another door, it revealed a kitchen. Kageyama sighed of relief. At least they had food. He took a bottle from the counter, letting the liquid touch his lips and flow down his throat, the taste of cow milk filling his mouth. He, then, took a pear and bit in it.

 

“Kageyama, why are you so mean?” the prince jumped up as the loud voice of Hinata filled the room. He turned around, revealing the other prince in the doorway. His cape hid the fact that he had his arms folded, but he could see the slight wrinkles of it underneath there.

“I’m not mean, dumbass,” Kageyama grumbled, taking another bite. “You’re just an unruly prince. Have your parents not learned you manners? Are all your people as messy as you? Look at your hair, even that peaks from all sides.” He walked closer, taking an orange strand of hair between his thumb and index finger, rubbing it and letting it go again. Hinata threaded his hand through his hair, slight embaressment prickling his face as he scolded.

“O-of course my parents taught me manners! But they also taught me tolerance and compassion and love, unlike you, you..” He was looking for words, making wrinkles appear on his forehead. “You.. You ruthless king”

His eyes widened and narrowed quickly again, rapidly moving closer as he pushed Hinata against the wall, hovering over the sun prince’s small figure like a tree. “Don’t you dare call me that, moron,” he snarled while heavily breathing. Hinata’s eyes widened, but his face formed a sly grin.

“Did I hit a weak spot, King?” he satirized, bringing his head closer, slightly tilting. Kageyama’s eye twitched, trying his best to contain his self-control. “Oh, how are you going to lead your precious kingdom one day if you flinch at the word Ki-mmph!”

Hinata clutched his nose, leaving out a whimper of pain as red gushed out his nose. Kageyama’s eyes widened, he hadn’t meant for this. Sure, he was actually really annoying, but he never meant to punch him. He wasn’t cruel. But now he kind of was. Kageyama stepped away, regret in his eyes as he turned around, walking out of the kitchen. He closed the door behind him, looking over his shoulder as he bit his lip. He swallowed, throat thick as he could feel the warm, dark red liquid settle on his knuckles as it cooled down. It was long ago since he lost his composure, and he now realised again how terrible it felt.

\--

Hinata sat in the kitchen, blood staining his cape. He was infuriated, cheeks red and eyes puffy. 

Where was Yachi when you needed her?

He wanted her golden hugs, surrounding and warm, smiling against his chest, tiny hands clenching his shirt. She wanted her gentle touches, how he’d touch her nose to dab off the wound, her smile as she whispered that everything was fine, those eyes that made Hinata realise what he felt for her.

But she wasn’t here, and Hinata was sitting on a cold floor, blood streaming down his arm, sobbing because he was stuck in a house with the biggest jerk ever. He wanted to punch him back, but he also didn’t want to confront him. He wanted to run and return home. 

After that incident, they didn’t talk. They saw each other only a few times, but the days were slow and dragging, feeling longer than they should. Days were filled with boredom and Hinata often found himself practicing his archery against a wall, because what else was there to do? Hinata stayed on the ground, though, and slept on one of the couches, while Kageyama occupied the bedroom. Selfish prince.

_Kageyama was a selfish prince,_ Hinata thought, a selfish prince that flinched at his future occupation. He wondered why that was, but he didn’t bother asking him. He didn’t want his nose to break, for Astrum’s sake. 

When the second day arrived, Hinata felt terrible. His back hurt, his feet squirmed as he walked, his head light. Probably because of the poor sleep he had, right? He packed his stuff, taking the arrows off the wall and putting them away, grabbing his bags.

He didn’t bother saying goodbye to the other prince. _He is a jerk and deserved to be fed to dragons,_ Hinata thought, sighing as he opened the front door.

Morning sunlight greeted him, green surrounding him as the door opened with a creak. Hinata could feel something was off. He didn’t know what it was, head stinging and unabling him to think clearly. 

He sighed again, eyes meeting the bright blue sky when he noticed something odd. He squinted his eyes, not believing what he saw as he saw the corners of his eyes turn black. His head spinned.

In the sky was the slight indication of stars. White, and slightly glowing. He frowned, looking to the sun. Then he noticed it.

The moon was out. The stars were out. The sun was out.

Then everything turned black.

\--

Kageyama woke up, groaning. He turned over, wanting to return back to sleep when he noticed it was the last day he was stuck in this temple. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and fixing his raven hair, before stepping out to get himself ready. The place was awfully empty, not even a sign of life, and the prince briefly wondered if Hinata might have left.

As much as he hated to admit it, the boy wasn't as bad. He actually talked quite a lot to himself and sometimes he'd find something and laugh about it to himself. Since he punched him on the nose, he'd been mostly avoiding him, though. He didn't feel a pang of regret for Hinata, he should learn to keep his mouth shut and respect people. Then, once again, Kageyama couldn't get his words out his head the past days.

Did he seriously not love people? Did he really not show compassion? 

_Of course he did,_ Kageyama answered every time, _he loved his parents._

He let the tought go, knowing that it would still linger in the back of his mind, and slumped off to the bathroom. He had regained most of his energy over the last days, only leaving the room to grab food and occasionally go to the toilet. Kageyama caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. The bags under his eyes were gone and his slightly tanned muscles, exposed by the lack of upper clothing, seemed to be relax, his eyes cool and lips formed in his usual pout. His hair peaked slightly from the sleeping and his face started to show a few small stubbles. They weren't too noticable, though, so Kageyama didn't bother shaving with his dagger. It would cost more time than was necessary. 

He quickly washed himself, making his hair neatly again by combing through it with his hands. He slipped his clothes on, only bothering to put the white shirt on. He really didn't want to wear that hideous, way too neat, outfit now. 

Once he was ready to leave, he checked the place. Hinata really was gone already. A part of him was glad, but another part wanted to say goodbye to him and part their ways differently. Only to make sure there wouldn't come a war between the kingdoms. That would turn out terrible for both. He didn't bother too much as he grabbed his stuff, threw it over his shoulder and opened the door, walking out.

Then his foot hit something soft. Frowning, he looked down, and then his eyes squinted.

A body lay on the ground, white cape covering his body, chest slowly rising, orange hair sprawled out on the ground, and his face awfully pale.

"For Astrum's sake," Kageyama groaned. "Hinata, don't take naps on doorsteps!" He softly kicked again, but the body didn't react.

The body didn't wake up or groan or scowl or move, it was limp. Kageyama's eyes widened, but calmed down as soon as he saw the slow rising and falling of the prince's chest. His heart calmed down again, sighing. He slipped on Hinata's back and lifted the body off the ground, wondering in the back of his mind why he did this as he made his way to the horse.

Hinata was light, compared to the burden he was to Kageyama. He placed the body in the hay, considering to leave him there as he prepped his horse.

_"But they also taught me tolerance and compassion and love, unlike you, you..”_

_"You ruthless king."_

He slightly cringed at the word, but somehow a pang of challenge rose in him.

He was going to prove this boy wrong.

Kageyama lifted the prince on the horse, climbing up as well, letting Hinata rest against his back as he galloped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohoho, interesting.. Unfortunately, we're going to leave Hinata and Kageyama alone for a few chapters. Don't worry, they'll come back!

**Author's Note:**

> Ohohoho, interesting, hmm?


End file.
